bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seireitou
Archive of Messages: *I Expanding the End War page Hey Seireitou. I was wondering. Do u need help expanding some of the battles on that page. I could edit some of them and make them much more detailed if you would like. JaiMac28 06:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) *Okay I could do it except I'm guessing your the only one who can edit that page since I can't edit it. Is there anyway to give me permission to edit? JaiMac28 01:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Possibly That idea about Yeshua aint a bad idea but i would need to think of powers for Adelio to have that would make him a worthy brother. Though since Yeshua is the Soul King it would prove his jealousy factor for his bro being the king and he isnt. Hmmmmm this might be a good idea afterall. Blackemo 19:37, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Yea wait till I finish this next chapter, btw clean up your talk page its getting long. Blackemo 19:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Vizard Hey sei. i'm gonna need some info be fore i make my character if your not to busy. 1. Who is going to invite him to the vizards? i highly doubt someone would just "accidently" find their hideout and that they would be kind enough to let him join. 2. How does one go about learning Taekyyon (hope i spelt that right)/who will train him? 3. Should he be part of the chess thing or the order. Which group/rank is he?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) It helps alot. also, you know what isnt on this wiki at all? a character with unique powers like orihime or chad. although, if someone did make someone like that they would probably god-mod.....sigh.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) not just that, if the soul king and prince have all of these "crazy" powers, then why are the gotei 13 so concerned about aizen invading. not only does he have a bodyguard unit of like 20 former specialy selected captians, he has amazing god-like powers himself. make sense?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:24, 5 July 2009 (UTC) i suppose....do you like chads powers? i like his left arm. you know the one thats called the left arm.....of the devil.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) i have to say i like vizards more than arrancar. though im still tryin to come up with a name for mine.....and a zanpakuto..and a mask....cough.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) well i just thought of a zanpakuto =D--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) you read my articles? ive only made like 3 characters.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) well....gee uuuuh...thanks....=D.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well who should introduce him to the vizards? im writing his history now. also i wrote thank you for the compliment about my articles but i did the thing with the back button again.sorry.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) where do you get your translations?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:30, 5 July 2009 (UTC) kk thx--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Jae sorry for bothering you again. but how should jae recruit him? like does he just find him and invite him or something?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:38, 5 July 2009 (UTC) eh nvm ill just say that he "was later recruited by Jae Ahitiko and went on to learn the ways of the vizard.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC) kk well ill save what i have done so far of my character and let you take a look. Btw i've decided that his zanpakuto is going to be a constant release yo-yo--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 06:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) What did you think of the answer talker ability?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 06:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah i know. But if he cant see an attack he cant dodge it. there are also some attacks that he cant probably dodge. not just that he needs complete concentration when using it meaning that any wounds or distraction would make it very hard for him to use. its abilities would also be limited against a large number of enemies, because it is impossible for him to look in several directions at once.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 07:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) almost done im on bankai.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 07:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) nvm i just hit back.....again.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 07:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You have no idea. im back to where i saved to show you.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 07:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) yeah i gtg too. gnight dude. ill have the character finished by tomorrow--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 07:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) DONE!!! Char's done! I'm So Happy!Koushou Takerami--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 23:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ty, and what was the name of the chess thing so i can insert him. Also you said that you would decide his rank after you read his page?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 01:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Ok fine with me. do with him as you please.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 01:57, 6 July 2009 (UTC) So what is this for? the second end war? whose group are you going to put him in?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 02:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry if im being annoying. im just excited--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 02:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Role Play Hey man could i have one of my characters fight one of yours? I really like your characters they are all really detailed and ive allways wanted to do a roleplay. you seem to be the man to go to for this, as ive seen you are in many already. If you dont wanna thats ok too. Ive never been in a roleplay though, so dont expect a fluently typed and quick response. Also i would prefer that if we did have a roleplay that you not use seiretou, though if you want to its okay. Sei would slaughter any character that i have created with both hands tied behind his back lol. This is only a request and i will not be disapointed if you decline.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 03:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Jae Akihito versus Koushou Takerami? Though i noticed that it seems like he does not have an inner hollow. I'll disable his answer talker ability as well, seeing as its pretty cheap for a roleplay.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 17:36, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Be my guest. Hate to rush you though. I have to make some minor edits to Kou too. Like where his cero is fired from and other minor things like that.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 17:42, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, if you don't feel like making a bankai for jae (i wouldnt) Koushou can fight a character of your choosing, with the answer talker ability on or off. It dosnt matter.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 18:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Omg im so nervous. Idk if youll get this in time but like i said before im not very experienced in roleplay so could you please make the first move? Also, are there any rules that i should be aware of? I hate being a noob.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 18:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I'm supposed to try to win right? Also, can you fly in Reiji Maigo? In the human world, shinigami can move freely in the air but in the spirit world they must have special instruments to do so. Where does Reiji Maigo stand? Also, do all vizards have access to the reiji maigo at will, or just seiretou? I happen to ask a lot of questions to fully grasp the concept of other peoples creations. Sorry if this annoys you.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 22:12, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Well Thanks for trying to comfort me but this is just something i need to do on my own. Blackemo 22:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Your turn am i supposed to message you every time its your turn? That would really fill up your talk page.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 18:29, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Ah ok thx for the explanation.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 19:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Please inform me if I am doing anything wrong.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 21:24, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Its ummm...your turn.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 02:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hope your not mad Hope your not mad but King invited me to an RP too. I can do yours and his at the same time though. Sorry.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 01:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) It's fine i understand. Things to do, people to see. I have to say this is pretty fun though. It's like a moving book.=D--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 01:27, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Ideas I have some ideas for the reiji maigo. seeing that there are 120 zones and that you have only thought of 16. I have some ideas plz tell me what you think. A cloud that you can stand on. a moon like envionment. an area similar to the valley of the end. a tall mountain. a bamboo forest. a valley. a polar ice cap. an ocean. a hedge maze that repares itself and moves around. a land where it never stops raining. a tunnel with universal gravity so that you can walk on the ceiling floor and walls. An asteroid belt. A desert. It is lacking many things, in my opinion anyway. plz respond--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 05:13, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Your move its your move if your not to busy dude.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 17:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Then plz finish that.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 17:29, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hey to goodbye Ummm do you know how to delete pages.....yeah cause I don’t. Nanohano 19:50, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Draviz Just wondering but could I create a Draviz for your Chapters in Bleach: Otrosendero--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 23:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, I was wondering If I could make a 4 or 5 so it doesn't have to be too strong or to weak.--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 00:34, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I understand where you're coming from, I'll make #7 is that okay--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 00:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Before we fight... ...I was wondering, you know Yeshua, well, his background sorta mixes with what I wrote a loooong time ago, and since Ten Tailed Fox won't answer my messages, I was hoping that you could ask him what be goin' on? PsykoReaper 19:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) The RPG I'll start after I finish with Echo Uchiha and I's RPG Battle... PsykoReaper 01:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) THE MOTHER OF ALL WARS HAVE BEGUN!!! Let the RPG Battle comence, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! PsykoReaper 02:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) O_O I hope u didn't forget about me, like Ten Tailed Fox did with our RPG Battle... PsykoReaper 23:18, 23 July 2009 (UTC) My Character Hi, is there a possibility for my character, Suzuka Shihōin, to appear in any of your arcs. Please reply... Thanks, Cuarta espada 10:01, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Alright Back from my trip, ready to begin when you are. Echo Uchiha 15:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Well..... that is wierd.....*-* Hey Serie would you ever like to have an RP?--Nanohano 23:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ……Your kidding……Your Seireitou!!!! You’re the highest ranked Admin just under Emo. Your characters are awesome And I would humble myself to fight with you.--Nanohano 02:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) R.H.O.A, Season premier Tonight!! (Dot Dot Dot)…..Well crap I don’t know, but I want you to fight Sogeio Kina, you can pick who he fights.--Nanohano 02:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Well I would like to fight Seireitou Kawahiru, but……I don’t know if Sogeio can keep up with him. I mean when I was making my article first when I came to this wiki, I saw the prototype Seireitou, and he scared me (Freaking Strong!!). But yea I think it will work. what do you think?--Nanohano 02:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Well I don’t know do you think with Sogeio’s level he can take on Serieitou??--Nanohano 02:38, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Mmmmmm No… for the time being, just because I want to test run Sogeio, I will make him strong enough to fight you.--Nanohano 02:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) No…… Can you go first. I’m a little nervous to start a fight with you so………Please.--Nanohano 02:48, 31 July 2009 (UTC) No….. He’s just going to be stronger when I fight you, I can fix him afterwards. But I just want to get it going tonight.--Nanohano 03:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Well I have to go So we can pick this up in the morning, Goodnight..--Nanohano 03:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Excuse me young man. Young man….Are we ever going to start our ….whatever fight?--Nanohano 18:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Ko Sagi Sagi On second thought if it takes this long never mind on the Rp.--Nanohano 21:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) No thanks, I have my SRA to do so I will be kind of busy until school starts..--Nanohano 01:44, 1 August 2009 (UTC) A small Favor........................ Right your making arcs????? can you add the character im making his name is Death. Thank you! --Ddeath65 00:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) One more thing hehehehheehhehe......................... How to add those chibi characters in a page????? TY!! Harigato!!!! Otrosendero Hey Sei, if you don't mind me asking, when are you gonna make another chapter for Otrosendero? It's been like forever since you've made that one with Amaririsu. Im not trying to rush you or anything. Just asking.--Watchamacalit=D 03:02, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I'm looking foward to it. Though i think i may be the only actually following it -_- Well I'll read it then. And, if you want it, I'll give you my opinion.--Watchamacalit=D 03:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) well i think i already idolize you.................. sigh i wish i can do characters as much as you do. I only got ideas but you are awesome hehehehehhehehehe Shakugan no Shana Um, I would like to ask if you happen to know the anime Shakugan no Shana, because i noticed that some of your articles, namely the Reiji Maigo, Yohan, and Alastor are names from the said anime. Just asking.. Cuarta espada 12:21, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Action Even though im new................ i really wanna see some action!!!!!! lol --Ddeath65 13:47, 2 August 2009 (UTC)ddeath65 Allo Moto! I see in your page, Bleach Otrosendero - Yūyake no Sōzōshin, that there will be an arc on Hell. Since I be the main dude on the demonic s@#t, I would like to be part of it when it happens, mainly becuz I like 2 b part of tings. PsykoReaper 09:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) That's Fine I have been quite busy, but it's good to know you didn't forget. Testing Test for somethin --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 07:43, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Gotei 13 (SCA) Hey Seireitou, I hate to snitch, but somebody replaced Zukia Tojiro with some guy they made in the SCA Captains. Should we do something?--Watchamacalit=D 03:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ok.--Watchamacalit=D 04:07, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ten-Tailed Fox's Silence! Hello Seireitou, I need your help. Ten Tailed will NOT answer me and it is, and pardon my french, PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF!!!!!!!! I need you to talk to him WHY he is not contacting me, because he talks to you, he is your friend, but I don't know why he is being so mean to me! I mean, he has time to talk to everyone else, WHY NOT ME!? PsykoReaper 18:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Temakaki's existance You say she was the Demon of Lust before Lilith, I can acdept that, but she is not demon, which kinda confuses me, please explain... Also, I liked what you did with Haruki, very much like Lucifer to do that... PsykoReaper 21:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Seireitou, if you have time, could we talk? I kinda wanted to get a character integrated into the Order of The Vizards/Be a Xiaochu, etc. (darn my computer and it's keyboard.) Ryūketsu Namida 18:49, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Are you still here? I finished up my character. Finding some good pics now. Ryūketsu Namida 01:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm just busy. Do the Xiaochu have 2 Zanpakuto, or only if they've reached Ukiyo and Shikyo stages? Because I designed Sakura so she'd keep her scythe and her Zanpakuto hidden by reishi. Ryūketsu Namida 03:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) The Nightmares I would like to say that I created the section of the Nightmares. I might have been unregistered at the time of posting or not, I'm not sure. But in any case, I am looking forward to you guys checking out my stuff. I have had this stuff in random documents on my computer but I never really got the chance to do much with them. Hello, I'm PixelSith64. I have a question that I was wondering if you could answer. Do you have a specific site that you use to get names for your Zanpakuto and other creations using words from other languages? I've been struggling with this having to use Google and a variety of different sites. Also, what do you think makes a series a success (as in fanfiction and rps, not tv shows or the like). I'd like to hear back from you with your opinion. PixelSith64 22:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) * What about my character's Zanpakuto Spirit? I wanna be involved :/* Ryūketsu Namida 22:12, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hallo : Hey Seireitou. Was wondering 1. if my character (Sakura) could become a Shinkumyo later on, 2. If I could have a captain on your Gotei 13 (8,9, or 7 Division). name would be Rikiya Fujimura. and 3. To help me come up with an idea of Rikiya's Zanpakuto. lol.Ryūketsu Namida 19:18, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :: What happened? My computer crashed and so I got it fixed, and the 7th Division Captain's different... am I no longer involved? :/ Ryūketsu Namida 03:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::: Still no answer Ryūketsu Namida 19:57, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Link http://lasnochesapw.chatango.com/ Yah ... It was a crazy summer plus I'm in the midst of making another wiki (I'm having a crazy hard time with the info boxes). Now that summers over though hopefully I'll be a more semi-regular user (probably just add new chapters to my stories, characters etc and a few post every now-and-then). Thank you for taking notice of me! ^w^ PS YAY!!!!!!!!!! Amaririsu is involved in something other than my own stories! Thank You LOTS for that! b^v^o -- Haruko-chan o^-^o05:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Just wondering I've been looking at your Zanpakuto spirits, how do you create that box under Naviagations. I see it alot, but I have no idea how to make it an edit it.--KingBarragan, Rest in Peace 22:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Help on Character bio As the subject states i need help with my character, Momo Gama. First I need help with the picture, the side profile, and all the sub headings on the page. Ex: Appearences, history, and all the other stuff. P.S.-I want to try 2 make it look like this: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ichigo_Kurosaki But customed --Fbqsonicx 01:57, September 30, 2009 (UTC)Fbqsonicx Wondering... If: 1. Rikiya could remain a lieutenant in your stories, and you have complete control over him. (try not to make him die before he unleashes his Bankai...) 2. Sayuri Sakura's past story + Zanpakuto Spirit will get featured soon 3. If I could at least say hello... 4. If there is still space (unlikely), make Rikiya a captain. Ryūketsu Namida 22:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) If I had lost You know Seire I never did have that Rp with you..--Nanohano 19:13, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Suneku When you said we had 2 ask 2 be a member of suneku, we really have 2 like ask and the talk page. If so, Can i be a member of suneku? and is there a way to kinda P.M. someone r e i s v s a a t g e e Suneku When you said we had 2 ask 2 be a member of suneku, we really have 2 like ask and the talk page. If so, Can i be a member of suneku? and is there a way to kinda P.M. someone r e i s v s a a t g e e